Lonesome
Lonesome is a nation in CN, ruled by Master Bunny. The nation's capital, Stilwater, is know as the gem of the Southern Hemispere with a low crime rate and numerous bars. Nation Information Lonesome is a growing, somewhat developed, and aging nation at 475 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Lonesome work diligently to produce Lead and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Lonesome will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Lonesome has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Lonesome allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lonesome believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Lonesome will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History On the day of the 27th of February, 2008, Master Bunny took control his nation. Lonesome, named from the country he carved it from, "Gap", began it's rise in the form of guerillia warfare and terror, as was the way of Gap. MB seized control from his predessesor by force, leading his small band of men into the Swamps and growing his influence. For the next few months, the Lonesome Rebels wandered around the shattered lands of Bob, searching for a new home. They were engaged by numerous foes and raiders, before seeking the slight protection offered by a micro-alliance formed between three small nations. The "ABCLMR", as they named it, was a coalition of Lonesome, Mount Gap and the Republic of Silvinia. Both other parties were eventually absorbed by larger nations, but the time spent here was enough for the people of Lonesome to settle in a small villiage of Cobar. Taking in refugees, Lonesome became friends with a neighbouring nation, "New Holland", led by Laurel. Under advisement from his new ally, MB signed Lonesome on to The Mafia, and spent many months alligned with this nation. After a while, MB was ordered to send diplomats to unalligned and unprotected nations, in an attempt to grow the Mafia further. This led to MB's promotion to MoR during the Schism in the Mafia, and he worked hard to preserve the alliance. Eventually, Laurel convinced MB to begin a new alliance. Under the protection of We Are Perth Army, MB and Laurel began the SAS. With Itsme1233, the persevered for a fortnight before Laurel left the alliance and dissolved his nation, taking most of the alliance's strength with it. Master Bunny and Itsme carryed on for two more months, but the strain being place on the people of Lonesome was too much, and so MB dissolved the SAS and joined his old allies in The Immortals, entering a golden era that continues to this day. Changing the name of Cobar to Stilwater, Master Bunny led the free people of his nation into the welcoming circle of their new allies. Accending to the status of an Immortal General, MB remained in the Immortals for quite some time. Deciding to track down and follow ols Ally, DirtDiver, MB helped to form the Soldiers of Liberty, accepting the title of Commander of Defence. This post was short lived, however, being replaced after a merger by another, and dropped back to Deputy CoD. 10000 NS To Master Bunny's frustration, the milestone of 10K NS proved elusive. Each time Lonesome drew near the mark, they found themselves in a conflict. Sitting on 8K when leaving the Mafia, Lonesome dropped to 5K before the SAS dissolution. As MB grew his country back to 9500 Nation Strength in the Immortals, he was raided again, forcing him back further. It took almost a year to crest this hill, accredited to Lonesome's tarinshed and blood stained past. Naming Lonesome is a paddock on the property that MB grew up on. Public Holidays February 27—Foundation Day March 30—Rememberance Day August 15—National Rum Day July 28—Celebration of Liberty